Shibuya Poetry
by JR Salazar
Summary: *Completed at 26 Chapters!!!* After catching wind of GALS! (manga and anime), I decided to, well, write some songs, humor, and of course, poetry. All based on Shibuya. Most of the chapters are PG-13, but there are some that are rated R.
1. Sonnets for A Kogal

This unique collection of poetry, songs, and other humorous prose is dedicated to everyone who created and like the manga/anime series GALS! This collection is for you. Enjoy!  
  
*******************************  
  
Shibuya Poetry   
Chapter 1:   
Sonnets for a Kogal (it doesn't matter)  
  
It doesn't matter what makeup she wears  
Or if the school bell rings and she is late;  
If I could run my fingers down her hair  
And sing "Sukiyaki," that would be great,  
It doesn't matter what the time is now,  
Will be, would be, could be, should be, or then;  
She has all the time in the world, and how  
She can work her relationships with men!  
It doesn't matter where she shops or plays,  
Or if her dad want her to be a cop;  
She has a right to have fun all her days,  
And such a habit is so hard to stop.  
It doesn't matter if happiness ends  
Because unhappy girls never have friends.  
  
It doesn't matter if she's in a gang  
Or in the hospital and left for dead,  
Because a sweet love song for her I sang  
About some sweet talk outside of a bed.  
It doesn't matter if her guy's a cop,  
Or a muscle-bound brute of umpteen stone,  
Every misfortune she knows how to stop,  
If left for naught, men would be all alone.  
It doesn't matter if the tears she cries  
Were of joy, despair, confusion, or greed.  
Her tears that flow like rivers are not lies  
That deprive the human soul of its need.  
It doesn't matter what destiny is  
Because it can be sealed with just one kiss.  
  
It doesn't matter if she studies hard,  
Or can't find a job and winds up dirt-poor,  
Because I've been through that road, and it's hard  
To find a magical mystery tour.  
It doesn't matter if she's coy or shy,  
Or if her man isn't true to his word,  
Sometimes, to salvage yourself, you must lie,  
and pretend it's the truth he really heard.  
It doesn't matter if she escorts men,  
But it would be damaging to her heart.  
So it would matter if now, there, and then  
That she and her soul mate will have to part.  
It doesn't matter what her name must be.  
Still, there's no other true girlfriend like she.  
  
**************************  
  
END CHAPTER 1   
  
There are some people I would like to say "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu" to.   
Mihona Fujii-sama, of course.   
Ribon Magazine.   
Studio Pierrot.   
TV Tokyo.   
Megumi Toyoguchi, Haruna Ikezawa, Oma Ichizawa, and the rest of the GALS! Seiyuu for their effort in representing Shibuya.   
The Kounan High School staff for their courteous support and hospitality.   
And to everyone from Fanfiction.net, domo arigato.   
You will not be forgotten. 


	2. Akameshu

This poem is dedicated to that red streak of hair Ran wears that make her special. Enjoy!  
  
**********************  
  
Shibuya Poetry   
Chapter 2:   
Akameshu*  
  
Oh crimson red trinket, you fit my mood,  
Like a butterfly in the morning breeze,  
As millions of lechers fall to their knees  
And try to really change their attitude  
In one day. Fair trinket, you cure the rude  
And heal the heartbroken of love's disease,  
And your name whispers across cherry trees  
While its pink blossoms denounce being lewd.  
Dear trinket, please forgive this gal of crude  
Behavior, and try to seek mind of peace,  
From my Shibuya to Pacific seas,  
And towards holy lands of abundant food.  
I'll purchase you now, and I'll take you in;  
I'll wear you in my hair all over again.  
  
*I've never written a sonnet since high school, when was that, 4 months ago!!?   
  
**********************  
  
END CHAPTER 2. 


	3. Things you won't hear from Kotobuki Ran

Gosh, I keep on finding ways to show my appreciation. For this chapter, I decided to break with tradition and put in a puch of non-poetical humor. Then again, it's all for show anyway. I got these off the top of my head. Do enjoy, and all characters courtesy of Mihona Fujii-sama, Ribon Magazine, TV Tokyo, and Studio Pierrot. Once again, enjoy. (Note: there will be some sequels to this part, so please be aware of that.)  
  
*********************  
  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 3:  
Things you won't hear from… KOTOBUKI RAN  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna be a police officer."  
  
"In the name of all GALS, I will punish you!"  
  
"Oh please, give it to me…I love being an object!"  
  
"I hate this red mesh!"  
  
*forms an energy ball*"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" *hurls energy ball at Mami, who flies into the stratosphere*  
  
"Um…did I do that?"  
  
"Look, Miyu, don't call me again for now ,ok? I'm busy studying, so…"  
  
"Oooohhh,...Barney!"  
  
"I…need…wedgie…badly…!"  
  
"I'll just save my money for a rainy day, Tatsukichi."  
  
*kisses Tatsuki multiple times* "Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, Tatsukichi! Please do it with me pleeeeaaasseee!!!!"  
  
"Hmmm…I gotta stop going with all these trends…I look like some tacky freak from Sweet Valley High."  
  
"Hey you! You're under arrest!"  
  
"Man, I gotta stop stealing book bags. They're getting mad at me!"  
  
"I don't want to be queen of the GALS anymore."  
  
"Maybe my parents are right."  
  
"My love luck is now 100%!"  
  
*in a cheer uniform* "Hey, this is cool!"  
  
*in a police uniform* "Hey, this is cooler!"  
  
*in a bridesmaid/flower gal's outfit* "I feel like I'm on Cloud 9!"  
  
*In a bridal outfit, sings* "here comes the bride, all dressed in white…*stops singing* oh, Tatsukichi, I wish you could see me…I'm so cute!"  
  
"Hmmm…I gotta start facing that Yugi Boy one of these days."  
  
*cries a hysterically funny river* "Why does it have to be meeeeeeeeeeee!!? I hate this! I'm going home!!!"  
  
*looks at Satsuki's Meishou Daiichi bag* "Hmmm, I could care less."  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!"  
  
"Oh, I wish Sailor V was here!"  
  
"Iron Fist Punch!" *punches Urashima Keitaro into the stratosphere*  
  
*hugs Rei* "Daiiiiisukiiiiii!"  
  
*sings with tears and stars in her eyes* "Somewhere over the rainbow…way up high…there's a land that I heard from…once in a lullaby…" *cries, sobs, becomes weak, faints*  
  
"I hate being a kogal. I just hate it."  
  
"My philosophy is…Kiss any guy you want, because you'll have sex with that person afterwards."  
  
"Aya, go ahead and do your escort services."  
  
"D-oh!"  
  
"I'm going to get all these Clow Cards for Clow Reed-sama!"  
  
"Hey, Fin Fish, I'll help you get those chess pieces, but don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan…"  
  
"Our father…who art in heaven…hallowed be thy name…"  
  
"Ribon Magazine sucks."  
  
"Don't have a cow, man!"  
  
*sings* "I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back…"  
  
"Dumber than advertised."  
  
"Yay! I didn't arrive late to class!"  
  
"Hmmm…I gotta watch my appetite."  
  
*sings* "Viva…Las Vegas! Viva…Las Vegas! Viva…Las Vegas! Viva…viva…Las Vegas!!! Wheee!"  
  
*sings* "Tell me…Why did you go and make things so complicated?"  
  
"I gotta stop using these platform shoes."  
  
*sings* "Out of my heart…into your head…!"  
  
*sings yet again* "Para bailar la bamba, para bailar la bamba se necesito una poca de gracia, una poca de gracia por mi partia, y arriba, y arriba…"  
  
*sings some more* "And if you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with…"  
  
"I gotta stop singing."  
  
*sings again* "Y-M-C-A!!!"  
  
"I'm 16 years old, and ready for the night of my life, but I don't want to have sex with just one man…"  
  
"Could somebody remove the red mesh from my hair?"  
  
"I think I'll color my red mesh white."  
  
********************************  
  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
********************************  
  
Next chapter: a little song dedicated to that school Ran is now an alumnus of. 


	4. Kounan Alma Mater English version

Yay! A Song! The last chapter of GALS and Ran finally succeeding in her classes was what inspired me to write this. I hope this is fun to sing. Very moving too, a bit of a tear-jerker, ne? Enjoy!  
  
**************************  
  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 4:  
Kounan High School Alma Mater  
  
**************************  
(I am assuming that I am not sure of Kounan's colors, this is the [or should I say, my] unofficial English transliteration/version, sung to Aloha Oe. If anybody has a Japanese version to this that they wrote from scratch let me know. Also the school colors. Fujii-sama didn't get into the fine print on Kounan, so I ended up with this song. Could it be a dedication, too? Hmmmm…)  
  
**************************  
  
(sung gently)  
  
For when the tides of change have swept across our land,  
And the cherry blossoms bloom again,  
There is one high school whose aim is for the sky,  
And her name, her name is Kounan High.  
  
Chorus:  
To Kounan High, dear Kounan High,  
The center of our lives in Shibuya.  
Our hearts embrace  
This wondrous place.  
Kounan High School, all hail.  
Our hearts embrace  
This wondrous place.  
Kounan High School, all hail.  
  
*************************  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
************************* 


	5. Take Me Home, Country Roads

It seems that my favorite of the two fanfics I am self-collaborating is Shibuya Poetry. I'll try to update the other story, later, I haven't given up on it yet, not now, not ever. This is a little bit of a parody of John Denver's "Take Me Home, Country Roads." Wonderful, no? Enjoy!  
*****************************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 5:  
Take Me Home, Country Roads (GALS! Edition)  
  
Sky fits heaven, Bunkamura,   
blossoms blooming, out there in Shibuya.  
All my friends are chatting by the street,   
wearing Valerie Stevens, they're eating takoyaki.  
Country roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong,  
Bunkamura, in Shibuya,  
Take me home, country roads.  
  
Got no money, stealing book bags,  
Finding comfort in the middle of nowhere.  
All my friends are heading off to school,  
And then I arrive late again, and I look like a fool.  
Country roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong,  
Bunkamura, in Shibuya,  
Take me home, country roads.  
  
Hachiko's voice, in the morning hour he calls me,   
the radio reminds me of that home far away.  
And driving down the road I get a feeling   
that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday.  
  
Sky fits heaven, Bunkamura,   
blossoms blooming, out here in Shibuya.  
All my friends are chatting by the street,   
Having such a cute time, this place just can't be beat.  
  
Country roads, take me home,  
To the place I belong,  
Bunkamura, in Shibuya,  
Take me home, country roads.  
(repeat until fade)  
  
**************************  
End Chapter 5  
**************************  
There are some people I would like to thank…  
  
Mihona Fujii, of course.  
  
The late John Denver.  
  
Ribon Magazine, Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo.  
  
Alexiel and her website www.bikan.net. Thanks for opening my eyes.  
  
And there are many more that I can list, but there would be too many. Oh, make that everybody from Fanfiction.net, I appreciate you accommodating me to post my works, and Chiaki Nozomi's works, check it out, if you haven't see it. Stay tuned for Chapter 6, if it comes, but it should, then again, um, er, ah, um, er ah, um…^_^  
**************************** 


	6. Delirious?

I believe this is the first time I used free verse. Inspired by my reading on Gaylord Brewer and Rumi, I decided, okay, time to let this one fly. This was also inspired from that special moment when Ran kissed Tatsuki (it's in the last chapter, she really loves him! Wonder when they will get married! Attagal, Ran-pyon!). Well, enjoy!  
  
*********************  
Shibuya Poetry   
Chapter 6   
Delirious?   
  
She was standing on a grassy field,   
Wearing a semi-informal, tacky-looking bridal outfit,   
sky blue fitting heaven,   
Angels from the Magik Kingdome playing Count Basie and David Benoit and Mendelssohn,  
  
waiting,  
pondering,  
puzzled,  
  
Looking for that subconscious dream to relish to in the daytime,  
red streak of hair in a head of orange-brown glory  
decorated with white, cotton-like flowers,  
Tweaking one of those batches of reddish-pinkish charms with  
The little heart-shaped petals  
On top, wrapped in white, oily rice-paper.  
  
She fingered one of her talismans wrapped in the paper with her index finger,   
not even daring to pluck one of the pink teardrops of joy,   
lest she would be causing a sacrilegious disturbance to her integrity,   
and it would only be a matter of minutes before that slave to her love,   
that guy she knew from her old senior high school would arrive,   
ready to become one.   
  
Oh no, this was no ordinary day in the life of the clueless two.  
  
When you see all this while the economy is going berserk,  
Another prime minister saying "sayonara gozaimasu," another saying, "Konnichiwa gozaimasu,"  
And a group of grumpy old men, swearing to never make war since the Era of Freezing Society began,  
And villains plundering, razing, slashing, burning, raping, killing, murdering, creating a box of Pandora that only  
People who are basket cases would be barely proud of,   
It is unusual.  
  
At last, out of nowhere, a young, graceful Adonis arrived,   
tanned like a slave, hair bleached blond, shirt taken off,   
revealing a very well-sculpted chest and six-pack,   
the type of wonder that made David feel   
like he was drinking too many Red Bull canisters in his lifetime.  
  
He ran to her, she ran to him,   
And they took off their clothes,   
No one to see them, and they began   
To show their great affection,   
Their vow,   
Their devotion,   
Their bond,   
Their compassion,   
Their undying soulship   
To one another, and as they   
Made love,   
caressing,   
moaning,   
groaning,   
yelling for more to keep their bond  
(for it was not in vain)   
alive,   
and this was more than just the type of acts   
that would make the lechers,   
the pedophiliacs,   
the prostitutes,   
the gays,   
the lesbians,   
the transvestities,   
the hermaphrodites,   
the Jehova's Witnesses,  
  
all that were persecuted at one time for their transgressions to the norm of society,  
the lords and ladies of the monarchies of the world,  
the phony leaders of the so-called Free World,  
  
the pope,   
the universe,   
the gods,   
and all that existed  
  
happy, for this was something more,   
  
harder, he says, push it, she says, harder, he screams, push it, she screams,   
  
and as the orgasmic yell by the two thundered with the decibels of infinite times more than the loudest sound one can make, to the point of no control, that they fainted, still attached to one another,  
  
hugging,   
kissing,   
sleeping,   
smiling,   
  
a column of fire,   
light,   
rainbows,   
and doves surrounded them,   
and they were transformed   
through their undying passion   
into butterflies,   
which flew side by side,   
fluttering,   
flapping,   
flying,   
whoosh, whoosh, whoosh,   
and they flew,   
Higher, and higher, and higher,   
faster, and faster, and faster,   
until they became my shining stars.   
  
And then...  
  
all was quiet in the night.   
My dream became reality.  
***********************  
  
END CHAPTER 6. 


	7. More Things you won't hear from Kotobuki...

Okay, here come more misheard lines from Ran. Oh, I just crack mahseylf uppp!! Enjoy!  
  
***********************  
  
  
Shibuya Poetry   
Chapter 7   
More things you will not hear from…KOTOBUKI RAN.  
  
"Kotobuki Ran? What are you talking about? My significant other's name is Naruhito, not Tatsukichi!!"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh Tatsukichi, Tatsukichi, wherefore art thou Tatsukichi? Denouce your allies and refuse my fame.and I'll no longer be a Kotobuki."  
  
"Wanna wrassle?"  
  
"You want the bag? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BAG!!"  
  
"Mmmmm…forbidden donut."  
  
"Miyu, Aya, I choose you!"  
  
*sings" "Oh daddy dearest, you're still number one, but GALS just wanna have fun, oh, GALS just wanna have fun!"  
  
*sings* "Oh the hip, hop, the hippy-to-the-hippity-hip-hip-hop and you don't stop the rocket to the bang bang boogie say up jup the boogie to the rhythm of the boogidy beeeeat-uh!"  
  
"Dammit, it's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder how I keep from going under."  
  
"Hallelujah, baby!"  
  
"No, sorry, Madonna-sama, I prefer to sing like Ayumi and not like you, good-bye."  
  
"I'm 99% muscle, 1% fat, and 100000000% sex machine!"  
  
"Oh the agony!"  
  
*sings* "Doctor, doctor, gimme the news, I got a bad case of loving you!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm going to see the Pope! Whoopee, that means I can slap my butt in his face! Yaaaaayyyyy!!"  
  
"No, the reason why my parents called me Ran was because 'Rhonda' seemed too 'American'. So did 'Wanda'. Or 'Veronica'."  
  
*sings* "I can hear you breathe.Just breathe.I can feel the magic floating in the air.being with you gets me that.way."  
  
Sayo: "Get the door, It's Justin-kun."   
Ran: "Justin-kun!!? Kakkooiiii!!!" *stars form in her eyes, faints*  
  
Ran: "You're under arrest, Koizumi Junichiro, for messing around with the Queen of the GALS. (which is me!)"   
Junichiro: *confused* "Na..nani?"  
  
"Do you believe in miracles? Yes!!!"  
  
Ran: "This school's in the refrigerator! The lights are out, the doors are closed, the eggs are cool, the butter's getting gwarm, and the jello *point to her tits* is jiggling! *jiggles tits*"   
  
The guys: …  
  
"Don't...push...me…cause...I'm…close...to….the...edge...I'm…trying…not...to...lose...my….head! "  
  
"Donde esta los pedophiliacs?"  
  
*takes jello shot* "Mmmm.jiggly."  
  
*after a few more, collapses* "Oh, Tatsu...ki...chi…arigato goza...i...ma...su." *sleeps, clearly drunk, passes out, drools*   
  
*********************  
  
END CHAPTER 7.  
  
I told y'all that this was gonna have a sequel. Shame on you nonbelievers. *laughs like Ran before he, too, collapses from too much humour* 


	8. Younger Sister

Folks, I've got some semisweet news. I'm putting the "Platform Surfers" on sabbatical leave until further notice. This was a great idea, but I'm going to use what I create in "Shibuya Poetry" to be inspiration for the now-comatose section. Once again, I'm not putting it to rest, but I want to first emphasize on my poetry side, which is my forte. Right now, I did Ran and Tatsuki, now I'm going to do another, more younger (hint, hint, hint) couple. But I'm *attempting* to make this a bit mature, even though the characters here aren't. Or at least don't appear to be. Hmmm. Anyway, this takes place just after Miyu and Yamato get married (last chapter), still in Hawaii. This is from the girl's perspective. (I think I overdid it, let me know)  
  
Welp, enjoy this poem.  
  
*************************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 8:  
Younger Sister.  
  
Five more years.  
Five very long, frustrating years before my wish becomes true.  
  
I can't wait that long, because  
My integrity doesn't allow it.  
It is hard to be the one that gets little attention,  
Little notice,  
Little respect,  
Little anything,  
  
Older sister kissing her guy,  
Older brother marrying his girl,  
Friends having fun,  
Mom and Dad drinking mai-tais  
While listening to Don Ho (whoever he is)  
And me…  
  
I am stuck, drifting on a leaf,  
Waiting for a sign,  
A notice,  
An act of God  
(if there is any)  
That will save me from being like this.  
  
I hate being the brat that says, "Tachuu"  
Every time my older sister asks me for a favor.  
It is always me, me, me! How come I ask  
For favors, and they are never answered?  
  
Oh sure, Mom and Dad listen.  
But the only reason why I want to be a police officer  
Is because my older sister doesn't want  
To  
Go  
With  
The  
Flow.  
  
What if me and Masato-kun don't want to  
Be police officers,  
Protecting the law,  
Saving the innocent,  
Spreading justice,  
Playing "Detective,"  
Searching for clues,  
I mean, what are clues?,  
Searching for meaningless evidence  
That will convict a criminal  
But will never change society  
As a whole.  
  
I mean, why should we be like this?  
  
Really, deep inside my emotions,  
My "youthful" emotions,  
These fun things that make me "special,"  
I want to be like my sister,  
The one that acts silly in class,  
The one that always arrives late,  
The one that wants to dress in the latest "fads"  
(I mean, what are "fads"?)  
The one who is always asking for money  
Every time she goes someplace,  
The one that is stealing book bags at will,  
The one that is sitting on top of that statue of a dog  
That was obedient-Obedient, that's the word that defines me.  
And I hate it.  
  
I never wanted to be this sweet, innocent girl  
Who always has fun with everything in life.  
Innocence? How can you have innocence every day?  
What if Mom dies?  
What if Dad dies?  
What if my friends get killed by some maniac fresh off the street?  
What if my older brother is in another accident?  
What if my older sister joins a gang?  
What if…the reason why I am still living today  
Is taken away from this world?  
Will I still have my innocence then?  
  
I am swept, stranded, struggling, swaying, slithering  
In a sea of uncertainty.  
I am never innocent, only naïve.  
I never want to be a police officer, I only want to be happy.  
  
I take all my clothes  
And rip them to shreds,  
And then I start to cry  
Late in the night  
In my hotel room  
In this fake "paradise,"  
And I say to myself,  
Why can't be happy, like my older sister?  
Why can't I relax and enjoy my youth?  
Why can't I be like Masato-kun and Naoki,  
Being loved,  
Being respected,  
Being…me?  
  
If I were to be all that,  
I would never see the light.  
  
But now I stand here,  
My Masato-kun hugging me  
At the waist,  
Whispering in my ear like a lover,  
  
You will be alright, my dear Sayo.  
No matter what happens,  
I will always take care of you,  
Cherish you, protect you,  
Do anything to please you,  
And I will be your slave and soul mate.  
I will even be chained to you if I have to,  
But please, say that you will promise me  
Never to be sad and skeptical  
And discouraged  
And envious  
And wanting to be someone that you can never be.  
For you are my Sayo, and you are me.  
  
When my only Masato-kun said that,  
My heart wanted to break itself from its cage  
Of desecration.  
It wanted freedom, liberation, optimism,  
And belonging.  
  
All of a sudden,  
I started shedding one drop,  
Two drops,  
Four,  
Eight,  
Sixteen,  
Infinite,  
To a river.  
I became so…so…oh, it was too hard to describe my ecstatic emotions.  
It was a potpourri of bliss.  
It was as if I was in heaven.  
My heart was racing with passion.  
I knew that I had   
no more tears   
of sadness,   
of disdain,   
of fear  
to cry.  
  
I knew that as long as my dear, beloved, inseparable Masato-kun and me were together,  
  
Everything  
Would be  
All right.  
And now,  
After five long years,  
Our promise we made to one another  
Was fulfilled.  
  
**********************  
END CHAPTER 8. 


	9. Apples And Oranges

I read the story (so far) in "Forever..." by Chiaki Nozomi-sama, and it emphasized the (Pseudo?) relationship between Ran and Rei, and I believe it said in Chapter 2 or 3, "That was like apples and oranges!" So I thought, ah, what the heck, time to create a poem that is not only dedicated to the Ran-Rei relationship, but also to Chiaki-kun's masterpiece. I hope you read it, Chiaki-kun! (No lemon-headed yaoi intended, since I'm just a fan of yours, lmao.)  
  
**********************  
  
  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 9  
Apples And Oranges  
  
My grandfather,  
A dirty, rotten, lecherous sleazebag who  
Ejaculated for 45 years straight,  
Once said this.  
  
Hey kid,  
You need to get yourself a  
Big-ass bottle of Martinelli's-  
No, the kind that could quench a hoss  
And make that son-of-a-gun turn into a lemon-  
And a keg of Minute Maid, the one  
That is 100% California,  
Often imitated but never duplicated.  
  
Then mix that with a cup-full of  
Tonic,  
Bacardi,  
And a lot of ice,  
Serve it in tall glasses  
With an orange peel inside  
And topped with one of them  
Fake cherries.  
Call it "The Unattainable Queen"  
Or something like that.  
  
If you don't sell this drink  
To any pseudo-couple  
That comes to you,  
I'll disown your ass.  
  
(I could care less about the vulgarity  
of that remark.)  
  
With a fresh wind at my sails,  
I went to the local store in Akasaka,  
Bought what Grandaddy asked for,  
And went to my room to create the drink.  
  
Later that night,  
Off to that bar I owned in Harajuku,  
And officially introduced that drink  
To a candid audience.  
  
No one even cared,  
They kept on dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing  
And dancing.  
Eventually I became exasperated.  
Who would want "The Unattainable Queen"?  
  
5 minutes later,  
A couple of friends arrive.  
Once wearing a red streak and some hot lipstick,  
The other wearing a flat expression.  
(An unexpected couple, from my perspective.)  
I ask them,  
"So, what y'all wanna chug?"  
The guy says, as well as the gal, rather,  
In unison,  
"The Unattainable Queen."  
  
As if on cue,  
I create the two drinks  
And give it to them.  
  
The gal drank.  
The guy drank.  
And suddenly,  
  
They shared a  
Long,  
Deep,  
Passionate,  
Irresistible,  
Uncontrollable,  
Burning,  
Immortalized,  
Wildly insane,  
The-kind-that-makes-you-want-to-strip-yourself-and-make-out-openly  
  
Kiss.  
  
And then I thought,  
That couple  
Was like mixing  
Apples and oranges.  
  
Oishi.  
  
***********************  
  
END CHAPTER 9.  
  
I oughta make that drink, too...-_-v 


	10. Haiku THIS!

I decided today, after days of not updating Shibuya Poetry, to write some haiku, for a change. This is from Ran's perspective, of course. Hope this is a read. Enjoy.  
  
***************************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 10:  
Haiku This!  
  
Entered Hounan High.  
See a lot of great students.  
Unlucky freshman.  
  
Meet old Naka-sen  
Twenty six years of teaching.  
A very old fart.  
  
I talked with Miyu.  
She loves my old big brother.  
He's a policeman.  
  
Stole a black book bag.  
Belonged to Otohata.  
I kept it later.  
  
I caught Hoshino  
Trying to find an escort.  
Knocked sense into her.  
  
My little sister  
Wants to be a detective  
Like older brother.  
  
Met with Tatsuki.  
Loves to sing and dance a lot.  
A copy of me.  
  
Rival Mamirin  
Thinks I am an old nutcase.  
What does she know, huh?  
  
New Year's Day arrives.  
Dressed in blue, cute kimono.  
Prayed for happiness.  
  
Snowboarding today.  
Winter's cool has arrived now  
With a clear vengeance!  
  
Sugar Sunday comes.  
Passed roses along the way.  
Sneaked a grin at Rei.  
  
Ran out to the beach.  
Flashed umbrellas with my friends.  
What a sunny sight!  
  
Aya has a crush  
On Otohata today.  
This will never work.  
  
Nightfall comes later.  
Saw a friend jump off building.  
Real bad conclusion.  
  
Festival today.  
Mami gets mad at Yuuya  
For breaking her heart.  
  
He reconciles her.  
Number Two becomes a slave  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
Older brother hurt.  
Almost lost life in snafu.  
Miyu cries rivers.  
  
Brother heals quickly.  
Miyu is very happy.  
Soon they will marry.  
  
Made a real big scene  
With Satsuki and Rie.  
Get some rave reviews.  
  
Para-para day.  
Wave arms like a maniac.  
I look cool at end.  
  
Graduation day.  
I get diploma today.  
Shouting big "Yay!"  
  
Went to Hawaii.  
Surfed, did hula and twirled fire.  
Miyu gets married.  
  
After the wedding  
I kissed my Tatsukichi  
Because I love him.  
  
Now in police.  
But I still remember those  
Good old Kogal days.  
******************************  
End Chapter 10. 


	11. Another Kounan Alma Mater

After listening to Hans Zimmer's "Tennessee," I thought, hey, words can be sung to this. So, I got these out of my head. Once again, a Japanese transliteration would be nice. Enjoy. And, there is more than one stanza. Divert, divert, divert. Enjoy!  
*************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 11  
Another (possible) Kounan Alma Mater.  
  
To Kounan High, all hail,  
Where seas bear only commerce.  
Your light and truth prevails.  
Our fates are in your hands.  
We sing this song for you,  
In hopes that peace will come forth  
And make our dreams come true.  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High, all hail.  
  
From north, south, east and west,  
This school secures our future  
Amid the final test  
Of loyalty and pride.  
We will not turn away  
From your just path of morals  
That guide us every day.  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High, all hail.  
  
If we could only know  
What challenges are coming  
To help us learn and grow,  
And seal our victory.  
No matter what the cost,  
Our lives will still come back to you,  
Our hearts are never lost.  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High, all hail.  
  
When we depart from here,  
We'll take in what you've taught us,  
And we will never fear  
What lies the road ahead.  
We sing this song for you,  
In hopes that love will come forth  
And make our dreams come true,  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High,  
To Kounan High, all hail.  
******************************  
End Chapter 11 


	12. What's In A Name?

For this chapter, I've decided to take a break from poetry and song, and give you some of my philosophy on genealogy, with an analogy that makes you want to say, "Oh Gee!" (Okay, that was bad advertising/poetry.) Please review this, cause I'm open to discussion.  
  
**************************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 12:  
What's in a name?  
  
At this point, I would like to point out a few meanings on the first names of some of these characters.  
  
Kotobuki = long life, congratulations  
Ran = water lily  
Ran's full name suggests she is like a water lily that lives long, delicate inside, but still strong. This can be explained in her character. While she is very strong-willed and even bully-like, she is very delicate, floating, gentle in her nature. I think her name fits her character nicely.  
Sayo = born at night  
Sayo's name suggests, from a direct point of view, that she was born in the middle of the night. The night, IMHO, can bring a sense of intimidation and insecurity. Sayo, in a way, despite her genki-ness, if I may put it that, feels insecure. I read one of the chapters in GALS! in which she was crying next to her friend, who I believed committed suicide later. (I did not know the exact cause, but she was clearly sad). In another scenario, she was also crying when she was with Ran's friends and Yamato, perhaps suggesting why she doesn't fit in with the others. Caught between two worlds...caught in the night of intimidation. In a way, she also parallels her older sister.  
  
Yamazaki = wild cherry tree/blossoms in the mountains  
Miyu = (silence of) deep snow  
Now this name made me think a bit. From what I can deduct, snow is clear, pure and white. At times, though, a snowstorm can be damaging. Before she met Ran and Yamato, Miyu was very damaging everywhere. After the encounter, she became very pure-hearted, like snow. Snow is another form of water, clear and refreshing, and that does fit Miyu's character. The "silence of" part suggests that the storm which plagued her in the past has dissipated into pure, sheer joy. Miyu's last name also parallels her evil-to-good character. Obviously snow and mountains mix together. And climbing a mountain is not for the faint-at-heart.  
  
Harue = Spring time bay  
This name, too made me think. I guess I can deduce that even though she seems evil, Harue is actually a very easy-going person, especially when she is with Mami, her companion. Spring is always joyous, and watching life by the seaside in springtime is very enlightening. It fits her character to a degree. (See Paradise Kiss's Friendship for details.)  
  
Hoshino = of a star  
Aya = twill fabric  
Yikes! Aya's name is pretty...how do you say it...straight out of a dream. Aya's character, or goal, then, is weaving the fabric of success-a star. Her main goal (or pressured?) is to become the brightest star ever. There are, of course, breaks in the thread at times, and this is complimented by the pressure put by her parents...and herself. But thanks to her friends, Aya continues to weave the framework, the framework that culminates in her own reality...as a star of success. (author: I must be drunk writing this...ah welp. -_-)  
  
Masato = justice  
It seems that Sayo's significant other will have a better chance at being a police officer. The name obviously fits his goal, and Masato's pursuit of becoming an enforcer of justice is concrete. Fits to a T.  
  
Rei = law, order.  
Even though Rei keeps a straight face, it is a face of discipline, a face of conservativeness, a face of order. He keeps his cool at all times, though pessimistic, just like a police officer. Wait a minute...I did not just mention that this ikemen could go well enforcing the law, did I?  
  
*****************************  
END CHAPTER 12  
Next chapter...more poetry. 


	13. What's In A Name? Part 2

You thought you were gonna see some poetry in this chapter, eh? Well, I've decided to expand on the characters names. All interpretations are courtesy of Kabalarians.com. Enjoy, and don't forget to visit their site, for Hachiko's sakes.  
  
**************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 13's  
What's in a name? Part 2  
  
Ran:  
The first name of Ran leads you to assume considerable responsibility and to prefer to work independently, without direction or interference from others because you have very definite ideas of your own. Your mind is quick to comprehend and you can be depended upon to do any job well. Because you tend to be somewhat of a perfectionist, you might insist on doing too many things yourself instead of delegating jobs to others who might do less satisfactory work. This name does make you quite direct and straight-to-the-point. Your verbal expression does not reflect your inner thoughts and feelings, and you often wonder why people react to what you say. The influence of this name does not promote the friendship that you desire or the relaxation and naturalness you should enjoy with people. It is a name that makes you far too practical and serious-minded, and makes it difficult for you to act with spontaneity. You could suffer physically through head tension, with eye, teeth, or sinus problems, headaches, or mentally through worry.   
  
Sayo:  
The name of Sayo gives you a responsible, reserved, and dignified nature, able to find a certain amount of success in anything you undertake. You have an appreciation for the finer and deeper aspects of life. Your scholarly, studious interests incline you to art, literature, philosophy, music, and drama. You wonder about the deeper aspects of life contained in religious theories and occult beliefs. Others may consider you to be aloof and unemotional since you often find it difficult to express spontaneously. They could interpret your quietness as disinterest and aloofness, for they do not realize the depth of your feelings and thoughts. You require time alone, especially in the outdoors, to cope with the pressures of life. This name causes tension to affect your heart and respiratory organs, resulting in colds or bronchial conditions.   
  
Yamato:  
Your name of Yamato indicates qualities of a leader and organizer but a difficulty in concentrating and systematizing your efforts interferes with achieving your goals. You desire a good standard of living and the best quality in all your material possessions. You have a friendly nature, well-liked by others for your sense of humour and pleasant personality and you love parties and socializing in general. You could be musically or artistically inclined and may often be the "life" of the party and would enjoy finding expression in the entertainment field. You have a pleasure-loving nature, and although you have an ability to meet and mix with people on all levels, you tend to become involved in awkward emotional situations to your detriment. Deriving pleasure from giving to others, you enjoy spending money on them, but tend to be a spendthrift, and not build up a reserve for emergencies. You have a good appetite, and appreciate the best and richest foods. For this reason, you could possibly suffer with an over-heated bloodstream, which in turn affects the skin, causing rashes and eczema.   
  
Miyu:  
Your name of Miyu has made you versatile and creative. There is hardly anything you cannot do if you put your mind to it, but a driving urge leads you to one experience after another, seldom finishing what you start. You cannot find peace of mind or lasting contentment in anything you do. As soon as a challenge is met, boredom sets in, and you yearn for another experience. This restlessness makes it difficult for you to assume responsibility and to establish stable, progressive conditions in your life. You could do well in sales work or in meeting the public where quickness of mind and expression are all important. You have many friends, but lose interest in people very quickly. Your intense mental activity spoils system and concentration, and plays havoc with relaxation and sleep. Out of your quick thinking has been borne hasty speech. Acting on impulse instead of with forethought has led to many disappointments and bitter experiences. Your whole nervous system could be affected by the intense emotional influence of this name.   
  
Aya:  
Your first name of Aya has given you a very friendly, likeable nature, and you could excel in artistic, dramatic, and musical expression. With this name, you desire the finer things in life, but you do not always have the resolve and vitality to put forth the effort necessary to fulfil your desires. Your emotional feelings are easily aroused and you will always be involved in other people's problems as a result of your overly sympathetic nature. You have many disappointments as a result of extending a helping hand to others in need, and then not receiving any acknowledgement or reciprocation for your generosity. After each experience, you have to guard against feelings of despondency and self-pity. You have lofty goals and high ideals, but must incorporate more practicality, system, and concentration in order to materialize them. In health, this name affects the nervous system and also the fluid functions, giving rise to kidney or bladder weaknesses.   
  
Mami:  
The name Mami creates a dual nature in that you can be very generous and understanding, but you can also be so candid in your expression that you create misunderstanding. You struggle with the requirement to soften your expression with tact and diplomacy and to consider the feelings of others. Difficulty in accepting advice or admitting that you may have made a mistake causes you to appear to be stubborn and set in your ways. Thus, you have too often created the wrong impression, and friendships have suffered. This name does offer creative talent where there is the opportunity for ingenuity and originality. You have a tendency, at times, to have too many ideas on the go, and thus your efforts are scattered and many things do not reach completion. You are inclined to do to excess the things you like to do. You have very intense feelings and find it difficult to maintain stability and happiness. If you allowed it, temper and self-pity could be problems. Tension could cause nervous disorders, or centre in the head bringing weaknesses in the eyes, ears, sinuses, or teeth.   
  
Harue:  
Your name of Harue has brought you enjoyment in working with people in circumstances in which you can organize and direct their efforts, preferably in an executive position. You are self-expressive, philanthropic, clever, and ambitious. You like to specialize in whatever you undertake. This name gives you an optimistic outlook on life. You appreciate good quality in all things and want the best money can buy. You have big ideals and dreams about the things you would like but you are not always willing to put forth the necessary effort, particularly if it means being subservient to others or having to work in an unimportant, menial capacity. Position and means are important to you and, in order to create this impression of affluence, you will spend even when it is not prudent to do so. You like to give the impression that you have everything under control. You must learn to be tolerant of the weaknesses of others and be fair in your judgment, not measuring from your standard of practical thinking but recognizing the needs of others. You are generally good-natured, but may suffer with feelings of self-pity, particularly if your financial success is limited. Use of this name would cause any health weaknesses to centre in the female generative organs.   
  
Satsuki:  
The name of Satsuki indicates you are a diligent and persevering worker who enjoys a routine occupation where you can do a job well and finish what you start. You like to work at your own speed, without pressure, as you prefer to take your time to work step by step in your own way. You could become frustrated and thwarted in your efforts if too many changes or disruptions occur. Also, you do not appreciate people enforcing new methods or ideas on you, as you like to examine all the details before making changes. It is difficult for you to be spontaneous and affectionate with those close to you, as suitable words and actions do not come to mind quickly. In association your tendency to state your mind simply and clearly, without diplomacy or finesse, can lead to awkwardness or embarrassment. Your fondness for excess quantities of heavy, starchy foods could cause stomach or intestinal disorders; you could also suffer with head tension, affecting the eyes, ears, sinus, or throat.   
  
Rie:  
The name Rie gives you a strongly independent and highly creative nature, with drive and ambition to have experiences and accomplish things out of the ordinary. You can work intently at whatever is new and holds your interest at the moment, but your interest wanes quickly when drudgery and monotony set in. Obstacles to your progress or restrictions on your freedom to act create a sense of frustration which may cause you to feel resentful and even rebellious. You can then become intolerant of others, and caustic and belittling in your expression, thereby imposing stress on your personal relationships. Although you have a clever, quick, capable mind, your progress in life is restricted by instability in your affairs and misunderstandings with people. Your impulsive nature can lead to actions which you later regret taking, or to accidents. Relaxation is elusive, and depletion due to nervous tension can develop to the point where you become subject to moods of depression and morbid thoughts. Nervous tension centres in the solar plexus, with nervous indigestion and stomach ulcers a possible result.   
  
Kiyoka:  
Your first name of Kiyoka has given you inspirational, idealistic, and dramatic qualities. You have a clever, deep mind and the talent to excel in highly inspirational lines of endeavour as a dramatist, musician, writer, or artist. You can be lifted by beauty in all forms and are at the most creative when inspired. Your expressive, affectionate nature responds quickly through your feelings, but you must guard against being possessive and jealous. Your delight in mystery and your sensitivity to things you do not understand could draw you into occult studies or religions. Unfortunately, it is difficult for you to retain emotional stability, for you can easily swing into moods of depression and self-pity. Your quick temper can flare up suddenly and be over as suddenly, leaving you very sorry for any suffering you have caused. Inner turbulence can deplete your vitality and cause heart, lung, or bronchial trouble, as well as nervous disabilities.   
  
Rei:  
The name Rei gives you a strongly independent and highly creative nature, with drive and ambition to have experiences and accomplish things out of the ordinary. You can work intently at whatever is new and holds your interest at the moment, but your interest wanes quickly when drudgery and monotony set in. Obstacles to your progress or restrictions on your freedom to act create a sense of frustration which may cause you to feel resentful and even rebellious. You can then become intolerant of others, and caustic and belittling in your expression, thereby imposing stress on your personal relationships. Although you have a clever, quick, capable mind, your progress in life is restricted by instability in your affairs and misunderstandings with people. Your impulsive nature can lead to actions which you later regret taking, or to accidents. Relaxation is elusive, and depletion due to nervous tension can develop to the point where you become subject to moods of depression and morbid thoughts. Nervous tension centres in the solar plexus, with nervous indigestion and stomach ulcers a possible result.   
  
Yuuya:  
Your name of Yuuya has created the desire to focus on the details of your immediate interests to the extent that others consider you to be fussy. You are attracted to, and could excel in, the mechanical or technical fields, such as computers. Instead of establishing the system and order you would like, you are over-particular in some things that matter to you personally but lax and indulgent in other ways. You place great importance on whatever you happen to be interested in, and can be quite thorough and detailed in what you are doing, but find it difficult to be consistent. You scatter your efforts when things becomes too monotonous. You have intense urges and feelings for which you can find no expression. At times you are motivated more by moods and desires than by sound logic and reason, and under conditions of stress you could react inadvertently in temper or stubbornness that you would regret later. The indulgences prompted by this name can lead to high blood pressure and its relative ailments, as well as nervous tension affecting the whole nervous system.   
  
Vivian (Ran's double):  
Your first name of Vivian has given you energy, drive, and ambition, but also an almost excessively strong-willed and independent nature. While you are creative, inventive, and ingenious in practical matters, and always ready to initiate and promote new undertakings, you often experience difficulty in bringing your undertakings to a successful conclusion because of your own changing interests or changing circumstances. You become intensely involved with everything you plan to do, but the stress arising from frustrating obstacles or misunderstandings with others could prompt you to be intolerant and sarcastic in your expression, with breakdowns in congenial relations with family and friends a possible end result. Any emotional outbursts or moods would register as tension in your solar plexus, resulting in nervous indigestion and related problems. Tension could also centre in the head affecting the eyes, ears, sinuses, or teeth. True relaxation and peace of mind are elusive under this name.   
  
Yukie (manga bonus!):  
Your name of Yukie causes you to place considerable importance upon the material aspect of life. You have an eye for quality, desiring always the very best that money can buy, and you are not content with anything that is second best. You are quick to size up others, and this appraisal is based upon their physical appearance, their clothes, and whether they have achieved material success and the standards of quality that you have set in your own mind. You have a keen business sense, knowing a lucrative proposition when it is presented, and it is likely others would come to you for business counsel. You are a capable leader and organizer who should never be in a subordinate position. You have the ability to organize and see the whole picture where any prospective business venture is concerned. It is a name, however, which almost destroys the finer, sensitive qualities that should be expressed. It makes spontaneous, natural expression difficult. You could suffer female disturbances, with severe trouble during childbirth.   
  
Masato:  
Your first name of Masato has given you the ability to organize, plan, and carry work through to a successful conclusion. You are thoughtful and considerate of others, dignified yet friendly. Your ambition is for the stability of settling down, with a nice home, good furniture, and a good standard of living. You have the business ability and astuteness to attain this standard. You desire to direct and control finances, both in business and in the home. You would appreciate the cultural aspects of life such as art and music. It tends to be too practical an influence causing you to put the practical needs of your home and family ahead of taking the time for the little considerations which create love and understanding. This name creates a strong, capable nature, able to lead and control, of which you are probably well aware, but it causes a worrying nature. It makes it difficult for you to express some of the softer, spontaneous qualities that do so much for personal associations. Any weakness in health relative to this name would show in problems in the male generative organs. (originally female, I had to adjust this to his preferences)  
  
Kasumi (from anime, bonus!):  
Your first name of Kasumi has given you a pleasant, easy-going, friendly nature. Personal contacts are important to you. In situations where you are serving others, demonstrating or instructing, you have the patience to go into details that someone else may not think to be important. In your association with others, you are often limited to the more mundane happenings and little personal problems that can be so frustrating to those of an active, dynamic nature. You desire to create system and order in your environment but are inclined to become side-tracked and socialize when you should be working. Your ambitions are not large, as you lack confidence in your own abilities and would sooner not take a chance. You are often at odds with yourself, knowing what you should do, but finding it hard to find the initiative and will power to do it. Liking to plan and think ahead, you do not act impulsively and do not like to have your plans or routine interfered with. You seek the advice of others when making a decision and prefer to work for others, rather than carry the full responsibility yourself. This name limits imagination and vision. Health weaknesses affect the intestinal tract, resulting in constipation and associated disorders. There is also a weakness in the fluid functions of the body, causing either swelling of the legs and ankles, phlebitis, or varicose veins.   
  
Naoki:  
The name of Naoki has given you sensitivity and appreciation for the finer and deeper things in life. You can enjoy reading, study, and contemplation about many different subjects. When your interests or curiosity are aroused, you work intensely at new undertakings, but your interests often wane when you encounter drudgery and monotony, with the result that you leave many things unfinished. Your name has taken you into many bitter experiences. The greatest lack in your life is stability and peace of mind. A peaceful and quiet environment, especially out in nature, is one of your greatest desires, but you are constantly taken into chaotic conditions. Because you have high ideals and are a principled person, you have been disillusioned and disappointed in people on many occasions and have experienced much aloneness. You are fond of outdoor sports, where you can find an outlet for your nervous energy. Impulsiveness could bring frequent accidents and unfortunate happenings into your life. You do not like to be restricted or to have your freedom curtailed in any way. You find it difficult to control your thoughts and could swing in moods from one extreme to the other. Your speech can become very critical and sarcastic when you are frustrated or crossed. This name creates a weakness in the heart, lungs, and bronchial organs, and could cause heart trouble, pneumonia, asthma, or tuberculosis. It also creates tension in the nervous system, particularly the solar plexus and stomach, causing nervous indigestion and relative conditions.   
  
Hachiko (I couldn't leave the dog alone!):  
As Hachiko you have a great love of nature and the out-of-doors. All the finer things of life and beauties of nature are an inspiration to you and you are attracted to the mysteries of nature. Difficulty in expression results in your being too positive, blunt, and candid in speech and although you are easily offended by others, you do not show it. You crave affection and understanding, but rarely find it as others do not understand you and accuse you of being cool and aloof. The average person would never realize the true depth of your nature. A very individual, independent person, you live within your own thoughts. The insecurity you experience from limited verbal expression and social ease results in a jealous possessiveness and suffering through frustration, repressed emotion, and self-consciousness. This name would cause tension affecting the eyes, teeth, sinuses, ears or throat. There could also be a sensitivity in the heart, lungs, and respiratory organs, and frequent headaches.   
  
*********************  
END CHAPTER 13  
Note: Tatsuki and Taizo were not available at the time, gomen. (audience: boo…) But, in the future, I should get some more names, but I think this will do. Review this one too! I will be glad to hear your feedback. Ja! 


	14. Ran's Dream Last Night

This, IMHO, is a fine example of what happens when you oversleep. Enjoy.  
  
*************  
  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 14:  
Ran's Dream Last Night  
  
And then, I tell myself,  
This isn't happening, really,  
I seem to get caught in the throes of living.  
  
I don't see myself in the mirror,  
But I see only a reflection of myself.  
I am traveling light a feather,  
Flying to a disco beat,  
Southerners singing in a chain gang,  
My Kotocaster funkcity-ing down to the bone.  
  
I seem to be catching fires,  
Catching paradise,  
Catching it once, or twice, or even waving my arms.  
  
A roar from my friends at school,  
Nonchalantly, they muse at me,  
As I play my Kotocaster,  
Still traveling light as a feather,  
The only way to fly high  
Into the stratosphere.  
  
And the Southern Negroes are still singing in  
A chain gang down in the Kanto plains,  
A frog with a buckshot had, sitting in a rocking chair,  
Smoking a kilo of weed in a pipe, with a gun in his other hand,  
Concubines swaying their arms to the music,  
Grooving to Layla,  
Disco beats moving throughout Japan,  
Chain gang  
After chain gang  
After chain gang  
And suddenly,  
  
I begin to play the blues,  
My eyes open to the evils of this world,  
Bin Laden, Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Franco, Castro, Hussein, Ayatollah, Omar, Clapton  
(okay, scratch Clapton),  
  
And then my eyes open to the good of this planet,  
Jesus Christ, the leaders of this free, Superman,  
And good and evil fight each other  
Before my very eyes,  
Light, flashes, thunder, pyros,   
rolling hellfire piano licks playing  
before roadies,  
and I find money everywhere,  
1 yen, 2 yen, 10 yen, 100 yen, 1000 yen, 10000 yen, 100000 yen,  
a million, a billion, a trillion yen,  
a one-way ticket to ecstasy  
while still traveling light.  
  
At last the fight is over,  
And a stalemate is established.  
From this scene  
I create a mental statue of penetration,  
While playing my Kotocaster,  
Grooving,  
Moving,  
All this while watching Hitler choke Bush, Bush choke Hitler,  
This choking upon choking, you must be joking, oh my, oh, my.  
  
And I fall down  
To a bottomless pit,  
And end up at the other side of the world.  
  
A parallel universe?  
What a mess this dream has become.  
  
I am a stranger in this town.  
  
If that wasn't enough,  
I fly like that Welsh mare-goddess  
Who took the devil and darkness as her pet.  
  
Will I ever win? Possibly.  
Will I ever lose? Possibly.  
Will I ever find a stalemate? Never.  
  
I have a bandage on my nose  
From too much bleeding profuse.  
I am a clown, like Cobain on Prozac,  
Burning away, fading away, dying away,  
While at the same time rising,  
Taken by, taken by the sky.  
  
Ring, ringaling, ringalingalingalingaling,  
I still persevere to play my Kotocaster, oooahh...I wanna be with you everywhere.  
  
I don't know why I am singing in my dream,  
But I do.  
And the bells keep on twinkling, ringing incessantly,  
While Fleetwood, McVie and McVie, Burnette, Nicks, Asante, Vito,  
Everyone plays incessantly while the gypsy is self-unraveled in the velvet...  
  
I hear them saying,  
Thunder only happens when it's raining,  
Players only love you when they're playing.  
  
Indignant little lies.  
So they say.  
  
I run like The Rock,  
Like a fugitive,  
Like iron,  
Like a lion  
In Zion.  
  
I burn and loot,  
Destroying anything that is peaceful,  
Anything that is beneficial,  
And any last hope of life  
Will fall to my control  
Like a fugitive  
To end the life they live.  
  
I sit on this rock,  
Thinking to myself  
Like the man they call  
Mr. OldMaster Dotcom,  
What is the real meaning of life, dotcom?  
Is there anything you can do today, dotcom?  
Why am I saying at the end dotcom, dotcom?  
I have suffered a nervous breakdown, dotcom!  
  
Bubbling on the Top 100,  
I drink the 286th bottle of champagne  
I have drunk in the last 365 days  
Of my life  
That I have wasted.  
  
I wake up,  
And dance for my survival.  
But then again...  
  
My therapist says I'm doing what I call  
Soul-wrestling in the night,  
And that it is natural for everyone  
When they turn the page  
On a good nights sleep  
As I close my eyes  
And dream again.  
  
************************  
END CHAPTER 14  
Review, please, will ya? Ja!  
Oh, before I say sayonara, domo arigato gozaimasu to...  
Mihona Fujii.  
Fleetwood Mac.  
Bob Marley and family, Tuff Gong,  
Eric Clapton, the Reptilian Legend himself.  
Ribon, TV Tokyo, every GALS! Seiyuu.  
The staff at Fanfiction.net.  
And of course, all of you guys who read my work. Domo sankyu, ne?  
Ja ne! And don't forget to review! 


	15. Things you won't hear from Yamazaki Miyu

Okay, okay, okay, I give up. I admit it, I would give up my life for Ran-pyon, if I want to. But now, how about hearing some stuff from Miyu? Enjoy. Note: Profanity, X-rated stuff alert: Kids under 13: read at your own risk. Please do not flame me for this. This won't happen in GALS! anyway. Enjoy.  
*********************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 15:  
Things you won't hear from…YAMAZAKI MIYU.  
  
"Oh my god, they killed Yamato-kun! YOU BASTARDS!!!"  
  
"Ran, get away from me, or else I'll knock your teeth out!"  
  
"Yamato, I hate you soooooo much!"  
  
"Now how am I going to get Team Resistance back together?"  
  
"Oh Eagles…look who's coming to punch your light out…come out come out, wherever you are…"  
  
"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!!" *hurls energy ball at Harue, who gets blown up into the exosphere*  
  
"I wanna join the Eagles, but my mom won't let me."  
  
"Shit, if only I had messed up my hair every day. Now I look too ladylike."  
  
"I know who the hell I am. I'M THE BADDEST SONOFABITCH YOU EVER SAW!"  
  
"I…got…up…first…I…win…Ran…"  
  
(cracking her fists) "Hey, Koizumi-san, if you don't want to get beaten up by me, I say that you leave this cathouse NOW!"  
Junichiro: (surrounded by enjo-kosai girls, stripped down to his boxers, drunk, holding a margarita class with a cherry on top) "Na…nani?"  
  
"It's okay to do your enjo-kosai stuff, Aya. Just don't tell Ran, okay?"  
  
"I want a divorce, Yamato-kun."  
  
*sings after 5 drinks of sake* "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know ,dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…"  
  
"This one's for Team Resistance."  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
"D-oh!"  
  
"Don't have a cow, man."  
  
"At my signal, unleash hell."  
  
"You want Yamato-kun? YOU CAN'T HAVE YAMATO-KUN!"  
  
"Hentai wo naosu!"  
  
"In the name of Team Resistance, I will punish you."  
  
"I think being a policewoman isn't so bad."  
  
"Why am I anorexic? Geh…"  
  
(sings) "Groovin…on a Sunday afternoon."  
  
"Hmmm…I think my new song shouldn't be called 'I WILL'…"  
  
"Someday, I hope Ran goes to hell."  
  
"God dammit, why didn't I beat the living shit out of Ran? Fuck!" (stomps her feet, pouts.)  
  
"Bite down hard!" (slaps Aya in the face so hard that she bleeds)  
  
"I'm gonna make mincemeat out of you, Harue!"  
  
"I could care less about the Eagles."  
  
"OH MY GOD! THE EAGLES ARE IN TOWN!!!" (stars in Miyu's eyes)  
Ran: So, what's your point? Maybe you need to take it easy!  
"You're so cruel! But I like it."  
  
"I guess I am an airport."  
  
"Oh my god, they killed Ran! You bastards!"  
  
(author: pretty X-rated here, incessessessesesesssessesesesestuousesus. Cover your eyes, kids.)  
"Daisuki, Ran!"  
Ran: Let go of me, you fucking lesbian! I hate you!  
"Oh, come to me! Daisukiiiiiii!!!"  
Ran: What the…mmmmmmmph! Miyu…stop it now! Get me out of here! (makes a run for the bathroom, but is immediately grabbed by Miyu) Wah! Why…(about to cry)  
"No, Miyu does not want to stop. Miyu wants good lovin' and does not care for Yamato-kun!"  
Ran (desperate like a dog, crying, getting bear-hugged): Aniki…help!!!!! (gets choked into submission) Mmmmmmmph!  
Yamato (opens door): Ran, Miyu…what's going…what the f….Why are you two on the floor, naked? What's this…?  
Taizou & Kiyoka: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?  
Taizou: Ran, put on some clothes now! Miyu, you too!  
Miyu (innocently still bear-hugging Ran): Um… we're just doing some…horseplay?  
Yamato, Taizou, Kiyoka: (in blank stare) …can we join?  
Ran: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!!!! (flails her arms)  
(author: OMG, Ewwww!!! Worse than ecchi…)  
  
********************  
END CHAPTER 15.  
  
Once again, please do not give me bad reviews for this. I'm begging you. It is meant to make you laugh, not sicken you out… 


	16. Delirious? Part 2

I just joined a fraternity last Sunday, and my outlook on the opposite gender changed. Drastically. This is for all the significant others who love flowers, but especially those who love orchids. Enjoy. P.S. This poem is for mature audiences only. Please make a note of it.  
  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 16:  
Delirious? Part 2 (Bombora Beach)  
***************  
  
"So this is the beach," said my guardian angel  
As he paced the sands like a specter  
Unwilling to shake a blind eye  
Late into the night  
And here I was, guiding him  
Through Bombora Beach,  
The place in Japan where all the   
kogals and ikemen hang out, to drink, buy condoms,  
And have pure, uninterrupted sex.  
"Such a sunny sight," said the angel, shaking his head  
In utter disgust.  
"They say," said I,  
"If you and your significant other make love uncontrollably,  
Not unlike a pedophile,  
You can expect to have a dynasty of children  
Who will follow how their parents made love,  
And they will have children  
Who follow their parents,  
And so on, and so forth," as my voice was  
Trailing off.  
"Too much sex on the brain?" the specter   
quizzically questioned, quivering like a quashed quack.  
"Well, I did join a fraternity," I answered.  
At that point, the specter felt a bit uneasy,  
Because as my mojo rose, so did his,  
And suddenly, the specter shouted,  
"I want a kogal to love me, any one!"  
He was waving his arms awash, screaming like a girl, and suddenly,  
I witnessed, he changed appearance,  
Now he was a girl angel, dressed in a bejeweled string bikini, in the flesh, red mesh in her shiny blonde hair, a couple of stars tattooed on her chest, arms decorated with bracelets and orchids, wearing a sailboat pendant charm, a red hibiscus in her hair.  
I was stunned, eyes bulging, heart pounding, mojo going over the roof,  
Finally, I couldn't help myself, I took off my clothes, undid her top and bottom,  
And the two of us began to do it,  
She began to moan, and groan, and become wrapped in the erotic pleasures of lust, her wings began to glow even more radiant, and we were both flying into heaven, drugged and enthralled in pleasure…  
And suddenly, while I was sticking it in,  
Every other couple on the beach began to do it,  
They gained their wings, and they flew…  
And condoms were thrown all over the place….  
There was no use helping it now.  
"Ah, Ahhhhh, Ahhhhhh….oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh! " my angel said, feeling her mojo beginning to go beyond the maximum, it got to burning sensation of fever from my ejaculations, and it burned so bad…   
"Burn, oh please burn, burn so it screams for more, oh do it, oh do it, oh do it, burn so that heaven and earth will be one, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, oh, how I need to burn, oh yes, burn, ah yes, burn, go, I'm coming, burn, help me, oh Lord help me, I'm coming, burn, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming, oh how I'm coming, please, please, oh, ahhhhhhhhhhh…."  
And after an hour of burning…  
Two hours,  
Three, four, five, sixseveneightnineten.  
She let out a scream of pleasure so loud the birds flew out of the trees…  
And then, we passed out,  
Sleeping,  
My head and hands fondling, cradled, sleeping in her breasts  
Her milk on my face, arms, chest, legs, feet,  
As if I was her little baby, clinging to its mother, bring fed with femininity,  
Condoms and cherry blossoms and orchid petals and dove feathers fell around us,  
The two of us, naked, like Adam and Eve  
(but without eating that fruit from the Tree of Knowledge…)  
Without a care in the world,  
Sleeping,  
Staying young forever  
Like angels.  
But we are angels, aren't we?  
Which brings me to this assumption…  
Intercourse can be such a sunny sight, so sunny that all you can think about  
Is heavenly sex on the brain  
At Bombora Beach.  
  
******************  
END CHAPTER 16.  
Dammit, I shouldn't have joined that fraternity…ah well. Expect more of this, but please don't flame me. 


	17. Baptism By Fire

December, one of my favorite months (save the Finals). Bowl games, holiday cheer, the Martinelli Cider flowing, and for this year, a trip to Vegas for New Year's Eve...but I couldn't help but pity Ran's little sister. You thought my first poem on Sayo was cool, well, I've decided to bring in a reprise. This poem takes place just after her friend Harasawa got killed (I assume Sayo tried to save her, but couldn't. If she did, let's pretend she didn't) by suicide. This poem is dedicated to Chapter 31 of GALS! Make that, Volume 8 of the manga. The song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by the Beatles also gave me inspiration for this poem. Hope you like it.  
*******************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 17:  
Baptism by Fire  
  
I hate myself. I really hate myself.  
And not just because I just hate myself, period.  
  
I can't believe that she had to die.  
Jump off the highest tower,  
Cell phone in hand,  
No remorse,  
And now she's gone.  
Harasawa-san...  
  
I was only beginning to know you. And now this.  
Why isn't it me? Why can't we be friends?  
Just because your parents don't want me around  
Doesn't mean that I can't be around you anymore.  
  
Has the world around me  
Become melted,  
Forgotten,  
All innocence ripped out,  
All time standing still, then flashing  
Into a fireball  
Whose temperature is infinite times less  
Than absolute zero?  
  
Such is my life as a high school student.  
I wanted to be like my sister,  
She's always so fancy-free,  
Not having a care in the world,  
And I'm still looking for clues,  
Yet I have never found a clue  
Why you have to come, then leave  
In a flash...  
  
Harasawa-san, I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry that you had to suffer.  
I'm sorry that it wasn't me had to go through this.  
I'm sorry that it was not I who had to leap into the arms  
Of heaven.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from taking your own.  
I'm sorry...oh, sorry will never make a difference.  
Because you're not alive to hear it.  
  
I yell to the heavens  
Like than saint from France  
Who had to be sealed in the fires  
Like a witch.  
I could have been her. I wish I was her.  
But it's never possible,  
Not now, not ever.  
  
It's never possible, is it? Is it, Harasawa?  
Why did you have parents like that?  
I could have dealt with them better.  
Why did you have to be subordinate to them?  
I could have dealt with them better.  
Is it because I am from the police?  
Or is it because of my appearance?  
Why is it, Harasawa-san? Why is it?  
  
I head to my room,  
My tears staining the carpet, never to be removed,  
And I cry out your name,  
Insanity, mayhem, rage, then remorse,   
ripping my body from head to toe.  
Now I bleed profusely,   
uncontainable anguish spilling the floor,  
Anguish that is meaningless.  
Like my life  
Which has now come  
To a gutless, intestinal-splitting end.  
I killed myself  
Just to see you.  
And I'm sorry.  
  
Why did you have to go  
And leave me alone  
In this wretched world  
Where dark children plunder for wealth,  
The blind, deaf, retarded, insane, trapped, deprived, destitute, despondents  
Roaming the already polluted streets  
Of Shibuya?  
  
I am like a ghost,  
Falling, floundering, flying  
And never coming back  
Again.  
  
Please, Harasawa-san,  
Just tell me why,  
And it'll all be okay.  
It'll all be okay.  
It'll all be okay.  
It'll all be okay.  
It'll all be okay,  
I promise...please tell me...  
Just...  
Please...  
Tell...  
Me...  
Harasawa-san...  
  
*************************  
  
End Chapter 17 


	18. Button

"Holeeee mackerel! Man, woman and child can take that @#$%^ down the aisle!" At least that's what I heard concerning the Heisman trophy winner Earl Campbell, who I like to call "Moses." (He looks like Moses, and he is as smart as Moses) I've had enough of having poetry with the gals, now how about the ikemen, fo' once? Here's one concerning Rei…  
*******************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 18:  
Button  
  
How did I ever get attracted to you?  
Tell me, how did I?  
  
I still ask myself that question  
Whenever I'm at work,  
Whenever I pose for a magazine,  
Whenever I'm with my appley orangey orchidy friend,  
(damn, I actually said that…)  
Or when I dream of you,  
My Aya…  
  
Just like the orchid girl,  
I could never leave you alone.  
Now why do I say that?  
  
Am I always in your head? Possible?  
Am I always everywhere you go? Possible?  
Am I an afterthought? A present thought? An over-thought? An under-thought?  
What thought do you perceive me as?  
Tell me.  
  
I feel like my real person,  
The person who wouldn't act like a wimp,  
The person that wouldn't smile a straight face,  
The person that would give hugs to everyone,  
The person that would understand, care, believe, know,  
The person that would say,  
I am here,  
Is here.  
  
But that's just my mind.  
Does my heart suggest this too?  
You call me Otohata-kun, I call you Aya-chan,  
And we're happy, right?  
  
Ever since I gave that button on your graduation to you,  
I felt like a new person.  
Matter of fact, I feel like a completely new human being,  
A new patron of life,  
A new lover…to you.  
And you feel the same.  
  
Something inside tells me,  
How many children will we have?  
Two? Three? Four? Fivesixseveneightnineten?  
A litter?  
Oh, the price to pay for loving such an innocent girl  
Like you Aya.  
It makes me full of energy  
Just seeing you happy.  
Really, it does.  
  
If I could spend one night, two night, three nights, a lifetime  
In bed with you,  
No one to hear us,  
No one to disturb us,  
And the two of us,  
Making love to each other,  
Trading pleasure for pain, pain for pleasure, both for nothing, nothing for both,  
You feel as if you want the whole world to you.  
But you don't. I know you don't. And you know you don't.  
  
Of all the girls that have come to me,  
I am in earnest  
That you go beyond looks.  
See, what you don't realize  
Is that a usual fan of mine's  
Would only be obsessed about my appearance.  
And what do they know? Nothing.  
As for you? Everything.  
A complete contrast that even disturbs me  
Like sword blades ripping me into a billion gutless pieces.  
  
You are sometimes sad whenever you come up to me.  
You sob, and run away.  
Tell me, why do you do the things you do?  
Is it because I'm not your type?  
Is it because I do not care?  
Is it because you have never made love to anyone?  
Or is it…because I don't understand you?  
  
The truth is, my precious Aya-chan,  
I would move the heavens,   
the seas,   
the valleys,   
the mountains,   
the plains,   
the hells,   
the pleasure,   
the pain,  
The good,  
The bad,  
And everything between  
Just to see you happy.  
  
I love you, Aya-chan.  
I love you, because you are a part of me.  
I would be a good husband, I would be a good grandfather,  
Maybe even a good great-grandfather!  
All because you appreciate what I do for you.  
Just like you would die for me, I would stab myself with a samurai sword in front of you,  
Bleeding,  
Then fainting,  
And watch as you come to my side,  
And cry tears of frustrated agony.  
  
And then you'll know  
How much you mean to me.  
  
When we get married,  
I prefer to be married in a secluded place,  
A place where we can sip a mai tai together,  
A place where we can watch the shooting stars  
Turn into orchids of delight,  
A place where we can spend our later years together,  
Unbroken, unbounded, uninterrupted,  
A place where I can be proud to say, I love this gal,  
A place where you can be proud to say, I love this man,  
A place…where you and me will can sleep,  
Together,  
Happy,  
Tranquil,  
Eclectically ecstatic, eclectic ecstasy,  
Where you'll never walk alone, cause I'm here,  
Where you'll never be alone, cause I'm here,  
Where you'll never stand alone, cause I'm here,  
Where you'll never do anything alone.  
Why? Because I'm here.  
  
Did you keep that button, Aya-chan?  
Look, it turns into a wedding ring,  
Bedecked with the most coveted diamond  
In your imagination.  
And then you faint into my arms,  
Crying with joy, pleasure, relief,  
Still crying,  
And then we sleep,  
Exhausted from an otherwise pleasurable afternoon in Ibiza,  
Or Hawaii, or Bombora for that matter.  
  
I'll never let you go, Aya-chan.  
I'll do what it takes to make you happy.  
I'll do anything. I'll even be chained to you if I have to.  
Because, I may be silent, emotionless, like a stoic rock,  
But when I see you, holding me, feeling my chest  
As if you need warmth,  
And then you curl into a ball as I hold you,  
Like a innocent cat,  
And say, I love you, Otohata-kun,  
My emotions, my energy, my integrity, they all change drastically.  
I'm happy for that.  
Why?   
Because I love you.   
And you love me.  
And there's nothing bad anyone can say about that,  
My little Aya-chan…  
Nothing.  
  
Good night…and dream on, silver star.  
I guess that sarcasm just doesn't suit me…  
…does it?  
******************  
End Chapter 18.  
Next poem…on Numbah Too! 


	19. Ball And Chain

And now...a poem on Yuuya. *applause* Assuming he eloped with Mamirin already...  
********************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 19  
Ball And Chain  
  
I don't mind, I don't mind.  
That's why I say to myself all day, all night.  
A true denial, yet a true admittance.  
  
Everyone nags me, How come you've become one  
With the people Robin Leach talk about?  
Huh? Huh? Huh?  
It's a blessing, and a curse.  
It's a Act of God, and an Act of Old Scratchy.  
It's delight, it's frustration.  
It's a half-empty glass, a half-full glass.  
  
I still ponder why I'm able to deal with this,  
THIS! You, my precious Mami-chan, of all people,  
Born from a clan of elites, trained like a Oxford grad,  
Talking like an English rose...  
An me, born from a clan of nobodies,   
second to my best friend in terms of popularity,  
Talking...in keigo.  
You notice the discrepancy. Of course you do.  
But do you notice how others feel for it?  
  
I mean, at first, I couldn't comprehend this situation,  
You love me some much, and I love you, but it becomes more  
One-way.  
  
You unleash hell whenever I'm with someone else,  
And I have to be subordinate to you.  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
You voice you harsh opinion over something,  
And I have to second it,  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
You tell it like it is to Ran-chan,  
And I only shake my head,  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
You beat me up every time I do something wrong  
And call me an idiot to boot,  
And I only bow my head in remorse,  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
You say that I promise the world to you, but I don't,  
And you embarrass me in front of an arena of brotherhood,  
And they mock me, scourge me, whip me till I am  
A piece of meat.  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
You tell me, go this way,  
But I say, I have to go that way,  
And you say, go this way, or else I  
Will force you to do so,  
And I concede,  
Like a ball with chain.  
  
I complain how matriarchal our relationship has been,  
And you say that you enjoy toying me around.  
I'm not just any kogal's slave,  
I'm yours.  
A ball with chain,  
Just waiting to be dragged.  
  
There's no escape,  
No denying,  
No rebuttal,  
No second opinion, no fourth opinion, no fifth, sixth, seventh, eighthninthtenth opinion,  
No ifs, ands, or buts,  
How could I refuse, when I am actually loving  
Your company?  
  
Come to think of it, I'm sure you would blush when I said this,  
But, I do love being your slave when it comes to loving you.  
I guess you can put a ball and chain to me now, huh?  
  
I wander through the forest,  
Trying to run,  
Trying to hide,  
Break on through to da uthaside,  
And I can't. I don't deserve to.  
And I won't.  
  
You used to be a pain in my life.  
Now I have come to be your company  
Every time the two of us go somewhere.  
We can make love on the beach, Hachiko, or a love hotel.  
We can sip wine in the south of France, ponder the mysteries of Peru or Egypt,  
Spread a little Aloha, or guzzle down champagne in Vegas,  
Or just chill at my house-no, make that, your house,  
As I make love to you wherever you go.  
  
I can't help it now.  
You're like this beautiful, pink, pure sugar  
That comes out of cherry blossoms,  
And is 1000 times sweeter than the regular white stuff;  
The sweetness won't come out, no matter how hard I try,  
It's still there. It has been, was, and always will be.  
How could I refuse?  
  
You're still that sweet taste in my mouth, Mami-chan.  
Ever since we eloped last night,  
Pillows, petals, and feathers all around us,  
Naked in your bedroom, with no one to see us,  
Your incessant moaning and groaning still roaring in my weary veins,  
That sweet taste of pink sugar hasn't left.  
I don't think it will ever leave.  
  
That's the truth, Mami-chan...  
I love you...  
Don't you think?  
  
Cause I'm your ball and chain.  
*************************  
End Chapter 19  
Next chapter: Monkey Boy! 


	20. Sunboy Sunday

Oooooookays, I did Rei, I did Yuuya, now Tatsuki. Note, I'm putting an indirect reference to Chiaki Nozomi's GALS! X-Mas specials, check it out, and review it, as well as this one!  
****************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 20:  
Sunboy Sunday  
  
It's funny, isn't it?  
Ran-pyon, it's really funny, no?  
You're a carbon copy of me,  
And I'm a carbon copy of you.  
It's so obvious.  
  
Look at me.  
A tanned beach boy  
With spiked blond hair,  
And a little bit of a chimpy attitude implanted,  
Along with my savvy little bro Naoki,  
It's a rad world out there.  
Someone's gotta advertise it.  
  
It's weird how I act like this.  
A complete monkey.  
One time, when I was diving for your, well, you be the judge,  
You punch me so high in the air,  
I felt like I was free as a bird.  
Now how about that?  
Free as a bird?  
It's so…unconventional.  
  
Me and Naoki  
Two completely insane chimps  
With dancing to spare.  
  
It's just mind-boggling to see you,  
Correcting everything on the street,  
Righting the wrongs  
Like that goofy-looking blue-eyed gal  
In the abbreviated sailor-outfit-dig.  
I'm serious.  
  
Makes me wonder,  
What if you were in her shoes.  
Obviously, you're not a clutz…  
At least most of the time…  
Yes, you're late to school,  
Yes, you don't do well in class,  
Yes, you won't kiss anyone till you for him,  
But let's be real.  
There was not only one, but two occasions  
Where you acted like somebody  
I would definitely hate.  
Strong sophisticated language?  
Restricted, retrained air?  
Politeness in any way possible?  
How could I be a boyfriend of someone like that…  
But what if I did?  
  
If you had the qualities of   
an English rose and  
a Shibuya orchid, what do you have?  
Some say, a rose by any other name,  
Some say, an orchid by any other name,  
I say, a gal unlike any other,  
And that's why I'm your man.  
  
We'd hang around places,  
Acting silly,  
Doing crazy stuff,  
Exaggerating,  
Me the monkey,  
You the monkey master,  
The two of us,  
Inseparable back then,  
Inseparable still now.  
  
I still look at you when I talk to you,  
And I feel like I'm talking to myself.  
Likewise, you feel the same way too.  
  
I've never told you this, Ran-pyon,  
But I always vision the two of us,  
Locked up in some cabin in the West Hills,  
And then you run away.  
I look for you,  
And there you are, lying dead in the snow.  
I try everything I can to keep you alive,  
And just as if all hope had ended,  
You open your eyes,  
And faint dreamily, with a sigh.  
When we head back to the cabin,  
You are curled tight next to me,  
Sleeping, dreaming,  
A scenario that is popped out of a storybook.  
  
Some dream, isn't it?  
  
I say to myself,  
Please, let Ran-pyon be okay.  
She is me, and I am him.  
We are one.  
Yes, I know you are different from me,  
And I understand.  
The truth is, I'll never leave you alone.  
I know you are strong-willed, and very courageous,  
You may be the toughest person I ever met,  
But I know, that somewhere in the troubled heart of yours,  
You need someone. And that person is me.  
  
I guess you are gonna shake me to death after you read this poem,  
Or punch me, or leave me black and blue,  
But I don't care.  
  
All I care is that you love me too,  
Without any conditions,  
Without any catches,  
Without any provisions,  
Just free, boundless passion,  
Going beyond lust and intercourse,  
Beyond mother, father and child,  
Beyond death…  
  
Like that quarterback that  
Tried so hard to do his best,  
And ends up on top at the end,  
My heart's gonna come out of this shirt,  
Yours will come out of your blouse,  
And we will be drawn to one another.  
Forever.  
  
The Sunboy and the Orchid. Lovers For Life.  
If only you knew…  
  
*****************  
End Chapter 20.  
  
Notice that in my poems, I make it look like a speech.   
It's a protagonistic piece of poetry.  
And I love it. 


	21. I Fought The Law

"Well, you can play my game,  
If you just tell me your name.  
Well, you can play my game,  
But I'll put you to shame…"  
  
-The Donnas  
  
Happy New Year! Hope y'all had a bomb-a$$ holiday…  
  
Somebody tell me to drop it like it's not-oops, wrong song.   
  
Enywey, doo njoi dis poem, o es ai not doingk me jahb, yanou? Rollout da poem!  
  
Also, check out Chiaki-kun's newest chapter of Forever, ok?  
*************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 21:  
I Fought The Law.  
  
I go against my will.  
Self-depriving, isn't it?  
I go against my will,  
And I benefit from it.  
  
I always tell myself,  
Do not become a police officer,  
Do not become a police officer,  
Do not become a police officer,  
And yet…  
I become one.  
  
I tried to turn the tide,  
Set the trend,  
Go my own way,  
Rebel, revise, revamp, renew,  
Make it easy,  
Just turn the screw,  
And yet…  
I conform, convene, control my fate  
Through following  
What my parents told me  
To follow.  
  
Call me a serene nutcase,  
But I revel in following the law.  
I used to fight it,  
I used to hate it,  
I used to despise it,  
I used to thumb my nose,  
Shake my head,  
Whip out the finger  
At the law.  
  
Now, that's all  
Second nature.  
  
I am torn between two towers  
Like that hobbit  
From Lord Of The Rings.  
I need to stop watching  
Such movies.  
  
I guess you're not happy with  
My decision, huh,  
Tatsukichi? And I don't care.  
You know why?  
Because I have lost  
Everything that is special  
About my mojo,  
My persona,  
My ego,  
My everything,  
Now nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch.  
And I don't care.  
  
I have basically stripped myself  
Of going to downtown,  
Wearing makeup,  
Putting on those clothes  
That make you want to  
Elope with me,  
Those things that make you  
Worthy to be my fiancée  
(I am not ashamed to cry it out now),  
Those values that made me  
Proud to be a GAL,  
Now I decided to cast it away.  
  
My younger sister  
Has decided to no longer  
Follow her dreams,   
Tatsukichi. And I don't care.  
You know why?  
She wants to be  
Who I should have been  
For all time.  
Myself.  
  
I am doing all this for her.  
Mom and Dad aren't annoying  
Me anymore.  
Yet, they don't annoy  
My younger sister either.  
Does that make me jealous?  
Does that make me enraged?  
Does that make me want to burn   
my room,  
My house,  
My…self?  
  
I can't give you an answer to that,  
Tatsukichi. And I don't care.  
You know why?  
Because you don't care, either.  
I tried to love you,  
But you never returned it.  
It was your betrayal  
That led me to my fate.  
Now all I can do  
Is follow the law.  
And you're the only one  
In this world  
That I know  
Who can fight it.  
  
If you hang yourself  
While reading this poem,  
It will all have been in vain.  
Cause I'm not there.  
I won't be at your funeral,  
I won't be at your gravestone,  
I won't even pray for you,  
God forbid you make it into heaven!  
You know why, right?  
I guess you don't.  
  
I'll never see the light anymore.  
I am surrounded by darkness,  
By hell, demons, Satan, Hades,   
Lucifer the Old Scratch,  
And yet…  
Whenever I see your face,  
You see me in my blue uniform,  
I get choked up,  
I feel like I have been destined  
To burn with you in hell.  
  
I guess I'll know my destiny this hour.  
  
I guess there's no tomorrow.  
I guess there's no me, no you,  
No Shibuya, No Tokyo,  
No Japan, No Earth.  
  
I guess…I just fought the law today.  
And the law won.  
*****************  
End Chapter 21  
  
Please, do review. Domo sankyu, ne? 


	22. An Officer And A Gentle Woman

Now…it's time for Yamato-kun to showcase his passion. Hmmm…I wonder what I should do with this.   
Ah, FTS. Lesgo. (pardon the abbreviated vulgarity, but do you have any Grey Poupon?)  
*************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 22:  
An Officer And A Gentle Woman.  
  
I remember.  
It feels so long gone,  
But yet so near.  
  
I remember when you were only  
Thirteen? Fourteen? I don't know.  
All I know was that you were  
A lost child,  
Finding a light  
At the end of the tunnel,  
And having to face it  
Again and again.  
  
Team Resistance?  
What is resistance?  
I'm sure one can right resistance  
Though conformity.  
  
I tried my best to help you  
Find your way,  
But your resisted.  
Now I knew the meaning.  
  
You were a rebel, and a devil  
Who used her imagination  
To keep Cain raised  
All day, all night  
Whenever you felt like it.  
You had no answer,  
Had no identity,  
Had no remorse,  
No shame.  
  
You had a blank face  
Put on by your misery,  
Wallowing in guilt  
And hopelessness.  
The starseed that used to shine  
As bright as a white-gowned  
Superstar  
Had turned to chaos.  
  
I fell to my knees,  
Hoping that you were  
Alive, but still  
That blank star of darkness  
In your downtrodden  
Amber eyes told me  
The truth.  
You needed help,  
But you couldn't find it.  
  
Somebody had to set you right,  
And it wasn't gonna be me.  
It was going to be somebody from  
My kind  
That would set you right.  
  
Of all the people that you  
Got in cathouse fights with,  
You had to take a cathouse  
On my little sister.  
She won, you lost,  
And that was the end.  
  
I came to the hospital,  
Hoping that you were fine.  
As a last resort,  
I gave you a piece of paper  
That had my number  
So that you could call me  
If you needed me.  
  
You didn't lose it,  
You didn't throw your life away,  
And I watched as tears   
came down your eyes,  
As we made a promise  
That none of this  
Would happen again.  
Right, Miyu?  
  
Sometimes, I think to myself,  
And discuss another thing:  
The age discrepancy.  
I was only 23, and you were only 13.  
As I made that promise to you,  
My heart panicked about that.  
It seemed like a crime  
To love you.  
Me, an officer.  
You, a gentle woman.  
Could it be any more obvious.  
  
The bells have rung,  
I put on my white tuxedo.  
You walk down that road  
In Paradise,  
The birds are singing,  
The animals are rejoicing,  
God is smiling,  
And as for me,  
I wonder…  
  
Loving you isn't a crime at all.  
Making sure you love me isn't, either.  
Nothing between us would fight the law  
And smash it like two rocks in a chain gang.  
  
As long as you are okay,  
I feel the power inside you,  
From station to station,  
Nation to nation,  
I get satisfaction,  
You're ready for action.  
  
I love you Miyu.  
Because I am an officer,  
And you are a gentle woman.  
  
Nothing can be more obvious   
than that.  
  
****************  
End Chapter 22  
Please, do review. Flames, once again, are highly discouraged, unless you want your PC to suffer Acute Computer Immunodeficiency Syndrome, or ACIDS…(is there such a thing?) 


	23. It's My Life, Ran's version

Long live Jon Bon Jovi. Hope you like Ran's rendition. Enjoy!  
  
**********************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 23:  
It's my life, Ran's version.  
  
This ain't a song for the old-at-hearted,  
A solemn farewell to the now-departed.  
I ain't gonna be just fightin' the law,  
You're gonna hear my voice, and now you'll know…  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never.  
Tokyo's gonna live forever.  
I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
(It's my life)  
A gal is like an open highway.  
I think I'm gonna take you my way,  
But I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
It's my life.  
  
This for the ones who stood their ground,  
For Miyu and Aya, who never backed out.  
Tommorow's getting easier, that's what I said,  
Look at Tatsukichi, gotta make his own bed.  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never.  
Shibuya's gonna live forever.  
I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
(It's my life)  
A gal is like an open highway.  
I know I'm gonna take you my way,  
But I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
It's my life.  
  
So don't look back, don't figure it out,  
Don't fake, don't shake, and don't break down…  
  
It's my life, and it's now or never.  
Shibuya's gonna live forever.  
I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
(It's my life)  
A gal is like an open highway.  
I know I wanna take you my way,  
But I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
It's my life.  
Yeah, it's now or never.  
Tokyo's gonna live forever.  
I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
(It's my life)  
A gal is like an open highway.  
You know I'm gonna take you my way,  
And I just wanna live a kogal's life.  
It's my life.  
  
***********  
End Chapter 23  
Review, please. Gimme your thoughts. And also, please review the other 22 chapters on this, too! I appreciate it. Ja ne! 


	24. Unemployed

I've decided to write a poem on Ran again. This time, she's looking for a job (as shown in Chapter 1), assuming that the police academy threw her application away. Do enjoy.  
**************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 24:  
Unemployed  
  
My eyes are red.  
My hair has been tousled and mangled.  
My makeup has left smears on my face.  
I look as if I have been drinking moonshine  
Since I was age 2.  
My voice has become raspy  
From yelling at everything  
That had life to it.  
The red in my mesh has faded  
Into white.  
My hair has turned gray.  
My mood spells out,   
SOS, you SOB.  
My attitude towards life  
Is one of dejection, rejection,  
Suspended over the sands of chaos  
Like monster trucks rolling over  
Lamborghinis  
On a Tuesday morning  
In rush-hour traffic  
Where everyone is scrambling  
To meet some deadline  
That comes and goes  
Like anthrax  
Through your fingers.  
  
My face is encrusted with tears,  
Tears that could not define  
What the past week has been.  
Once it was happiness,  
Now the harsh reality has tainted  
Them, and my face, once clear  
With makeup and blush,  
Now has become pimpled  
And warted and diseased.  
I look like the bitch  
From Down Under.  
My arms and legs have become rickety  
From too much walking  
From one place to the next, one place to the next,  
And being denied this, that, what, who, which, how, why,  
He said, she said, they said, we said, you said, I said,  
Blah blah blah blah bling bling blang blob,  
All gibberish and ribrabrubrobrebberish,  
Someone more qualified then me…  
I am underappreciat4ed.  
  
I am broken,  
Shattered,  
Destroyed,  
Sandblasted,  
Lambasted,  
Pulverized,  
Hypnotized,  
Kryptonized,  
Neuralyzed,  
Paralyzed,  
And no one stands  
In this crowded arena  
To help me out.  
  
No food, no drink, no clothing, no shelter, no care.  
No hope whatsoever.  
  
I wonder, I tried to be satisfied,  
But ho boy, it has turned into   
A mask,  
A mask where inside  
Lies a woman  
Who curses,  
Swears,  
Punches,  
Strangles,  
Mayhemizes,  
Disembowels, dismembers, discourages,  
Disses in general,  
The pugilist in white.  
  
I have eyes without a face,  
A tongue without a mouth,  
Toes without feet,  
Breasts without chest,  
Fingers without hands,  
Hell without heaven,  
The destroyer becomes the pied piper becomes the eggman becomes the walrus becomes the enemy, becomes the  
Anomaly.  
  
I have resorted to mixing  
Mushroom with crack,  
Hash with vodka,  
Indo with dildo,  
FX with sex,  
Unity with anarchy,  
Moonshine with cyanide,  
The dead with the rotten,  
Rims with sugarcubes,  
Queens with queers,  
Geeks with freaks,  
Bees with bums,  
Rabbitsa with hobbits,  
Collies with lollies,  
Chocolate with chilies,  
Botulism with salmonella,  
Sputnik with Skylab,  
Surf Riders with Beer Drinkers with High Rollers with Low Riders with Hell Raisers,  
Numbness with Coldness with Vainlyness,  
Brothers with sisters, cousins with half-cousins,  
Incest with incense,  
Respect with ridicule,  
Beauty with the Beast,  
Street Rats with Fat Cats,  
Hound Dogs with Gonads,  
Warts with farts,  
Erections with elections,  
Durians with whipped cream,  
Fear factors with survivors,  
Socials rejects with social concerns,  
Happiness with holiness,  
Buffalo Bill with Wild Bill,  
Kit Carson with Rachel Carson,  
Osama Bin Laden with George W. Bush,  
The matches made in heaven  
Could go on and on.  
  
I have denied myself  
A ticket to ride  
To the stars  
And become numb  
In time.  
  
I cast away  
Everything that was me,  
And now I live like a  
Hobbit-hermit-hamlet,  
With shaggy feet,  
A holy outlook,  
And a bucket of Danish cookies  
In my hand.  
  
I am getting and spending, getting and spending,  
My mind slumps out of my heart,  
Into my hands,  
And I squeeze the juice out of it,  
Like a stress reliever,  
That just doesn't get the point  
Of becoming intelligent,  
Not does it wish  
To do so.  
  
I take a gallon of aspirin,  
And wash it down with a gallon of moonshine,  
And my fingers turn numb  
From too much searching  
On meaningless sites  
That display occupational openings  
That have already been taken,  
And I yell at the monitor,  
And grab it,  
And smash it,  
And stomp on it  
Until my feel become gutted  
With red water.  
  
I grill myself  
On a silver platter  
With a silver lining,  
Burning out and fading away  
Like Kurt Cobain  
Eating crow  
While singing with angels  
That have already been intoxicated  
With 19000000 ounces of liquor,  
Running in their bloodstream,  
And I never wonder why.  
  
I have lost the self that I once had,  
The self that would prove  
That it was worthy to become satisfied,  
And my fingers have fallen off me.  
  
I'm demolished  
Like an amputee,  
With my legs and arms  
Already cut off.  
I don't have much time to live,  
And I don't have much to give.  
  
But what does it all matter anyway?  
I am unemployed.  
And I like it.  
  
*********************  
End Chapter 24  
Review, but flames will be used to turn to ash the people who make them.   
Really. 


	25. Upside Down

I did this out of boredom. I have a fetish for DDR and Bemani stuff. This poem is sung to Coo Coo's "Upside Down." Enjoy.  
  
*******************  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 25:  
Upside Down (Ran's and Tatsukichi's version)  
  
Coo coo coo coo coo…  
Coo coo coo coo coo…  
  
Upside Down,  
You're grooving towards the sound.  
Kogals is the movie,  
Kogals is the city.  
  
Upside Down,  
And now you're spinning all around.  
Kogals, are you dancing?  
Kogals, are you feeling?  
  
Lovin' one another,  
Helping out each other.  
That is what your conscience said.  
  
Making sweet romancing,  
Everybody's dancing,  
Come, Shibuya, take our hand!  
  
Singing karaoke  
Putting on some makeup  
Putting on your platforms again.  
  
Take a four-leaf clover,  
Staying drunk or sober.  
Making love while losing your head.  
I want to see you on the arrows again.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Upside Down,  
You're grooving towards the sound.  
Kogals is the movie,  
Kogals is the city.  
  
Upside Down,  
And now you're spinning all around.  
Kogals, are you dancing?  
Kogals, are you feeling?  
  
Some gal told his boyfriend  
That she shouldn't kiss him,  
Only when she falls in love.  
  
Whoa-oh, now the two are dancing,  
Making sweet romancing.  
Come, Shibuya, take our hand!  
  
Singing karaoke  
Putting on some makeup  
Calling on your cell phone again.  
  
Take a four-leaf clover,  
Staying drunk or sober.  
Making love while losing your head.  
I want to see you swaying your arms again.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
****************  
End Chapter 25.  
Swing Heil? Oops, wrong time period…-_-v 


	26. Butterfly

Slowly, but surely, I am getting some reviews for my other fanfiction. I have finally decided to put "Shibuya Poetry" to rest, so that I can focus on developing my "Platform Surfers" story. This will be the last chapter of "Shibuya Poetry." It's been a long, arduous ride writing this collection, but I must put it to rest. To all those who have read this collective, I thank you. This poem is about Ran at her wedding. I know very few people have thought about this, but now's the time to let it all hang out. I dedicate this piece to you.  
  
********  
Shibuya Poetry  
Chapter 26:  
Butterfly  
  
I am nervous. Really nervous.  
And yet, I still can sense it,  
Though it is hard to swallow.  
I may act crazy, but it's 'cause I  
Believe in you.  
  
My hair has grown longer,  
And has been done  
In a way that I could imagine.  
Not to mention  
The hard work I had to put in  
Just to fit in my gown,  
Flowing like a river  
That people of the light  
Drink from.  
  
I am that river,  
Yet I am still an orchid  
That lasts forever.  
My name says it,  
My head says it,  
My heart, hands, my all say it.  
  
You can pluck away my petals,  
But I will grow new ones.  
You may burn me to dust,  
But I will grow again  
Like a new seedling.  
You can put me in your hair,  
And I can only smile.  
You can put me on your ads,  
And I can only blush.  
You can engage me to a monkey,  
And I will be committed.  
You can do whatever you want,  
And I'll give you what you deserve.  
I have come to live out life.  
  
My blond friend with the red highlights  
Comes, and says to me,  
They are waiting for you.  
I gulp,  
Take a deep breath,  
Say a little prayer  
[because I believe],  
And slowly walk down  
The red-embroidered road.  
  
Along the way,  
I see children dancing  
Like they have nothing to fear.  
A couple of adults are necking on a bench,  
And some older people chat  
While checkmating,  
Some even reading the papers  
On what love really is.  
I frown, because they never understood  
True love. I didn't either.  
Until my pet monkey appeared.  
My friends call him "Sunboy,"  
But I call him mine's.  
  
We seemed like carbon copies  
Of each other, and we were.  
I never understood the big picture.  
I never had time.  
  
But after my friend tied her knot  
And lost her virginity,  
I felt envious, full of guilt.  
  
Sometimes I would destroy  
Everything in my room.  
The guilt and remorse would  
Ravage me like a demon.  
  
I wandered, pondered, laundered,  
Only to stumble into a church,  
And it was a large one,  
A house enlightened ones called  
A "cathedral."  
  
I walked inside,  
My clothes tattered and torn,  
And fell to my knees,  
Weeping out loud and bitterly.  
I felt sorrow  
For the love that I didn't  
Have the heart to return.  
  
At that point,  
I saw angels coming to my side,  
Comforting me as I cried,  
And they told me  
That I would be blessed,  
Pardoned for my overt  
Aggression to the agora  
I frequented.  
  
I whispered through my tears,  
"Thank...you..."  
And as I closed my eyes,  
Light surrounded me.  
I saw myself dressed in white,  
Wings sprouting on my back.  
  
I wasn't just fashionable,  
I transcended it.  
I revolutionized my belief,  
Gave new meaning,  
A big breath of fresh air.  
  
And then I flew to my lover,  
And he gave me an embrace  
That I fell into.  
And now, as I walk down the hall,  
He comes back, dressed in white,  
The two of us moving on.  
  
He gave me his ring,  
And I gave mine's,  
And we kissed  
Long and compassionately,  
As my younger sister  
Dressed in pink and garnished with orchids  
Showered the congregation  
With sakura petals and grains of rice.  
For her, she would be embraced by her lover,  
And they would commit  
In five years time  
Just like me and "Sunboy."  
  
I could feel the holy wind  
Blowing through my hair.  
Now, we became angels,  
Catching each other,  
As we fell from heaven  
And flew back up again,  
Flying in the arms  
Of the one who loves all.  
  
Sunboy, my only sweetheart, I love you.  
There's no turning back.  
Hold me in your arms  
Like a mother and child.  
I am sorry if I never trusted you,  
Or anyone is this world.  
I will do anything for you now.  
I thought I could be independent,  
But I learned that I can be more free  
When you are with me.  
I can be free. I will be free.  
I will never let you go,  
I will be there to carry your load,  
Dry your tears,  
Enhance your happiness  
In whatever way possible.  
  
I may be a GAL, but I am not like others,  
Those who never have love in their life,  
Those who throw away who they really are.  
I am someone that wants to be loved, respected,  
Sympathized.  
  
Cherished.  
  
We're more than friends, my sweetheart.  
I now know, that if you die, I die.  
When you laugh I laugh.  
You told me one sweet, fine, beautiful morning  
In June that your heart would come out of your shirt,  
And mine's out of my blouse.  
And you know what, baby? It's true. It really is true.  
We are drawn to each other.  
And there's no one who can separate us.  
Not even heaven and earth, devil and angel,  
Man, woman or child.  
  
This is our fate, our wind, and our forever.  
It's a nice day to start again, honey.  
Let's show the world that we are one.  
Come, my little samurai, come take my hand,  
For I am your little butterfly  
As green, black, and blue  
Make the colors in the sky.  
  
********  
End Chapter 26  
Whew! I finally finished it. *firecrackers*   
Review, and expect a continuation of "T.P.S."  
Ja ne, minna~~~!!! *heart* 


End file.
